fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Namco Museum Neo
Namco Museum Neo is an all-new Namco Museum game for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Games Basic Room Volume 1 *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Galaga *Galaxian *Gaplus *Cutie Q *Xevious *Super Xevious *Solvalou *Super Pac-Man *Grobda *Dragon Buster *Phozon *Pac-Land *Baraduke *Pac-Mania *Metro-Cross *Motos *King & Balloon *Rompers *Pac & Pal *Tekken *Tekken 2 *Tekken 3 *Ridge Racer *Ridge Racer 2 *Pocket Racer *Pac-Man Battle Royale *Point Blank *Point Blank 2 *Point Blank 3 *Mario Kart Arcade GP *Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 *Mario Kart Arcade GP DX *Radar Scope *Mario Bros. *Popeye *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong 3 *Punch-Out!! *Super Punch-Out!! *Arm Wrestling *Cruis'n USA *Cruis'n World *Cruis'n Exotica *Arch Rivals *Badlands *Championship Sprint *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat II *Mortal Kombat 3 *Super Sprint *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *F-Zero AX *Sonic Championship *Club Kart *Zaxxon *Wave Runner *Wave Shark *Twinbee *Gradius *Circus Charlie *Gyruss *Frogger *Double Dribble *Street Fighter *Super Basketball *Time Pilot *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Street Fighter II: Champion Edition *Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting *Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers *Super Street Fighter II: Turbo *1941 *1942 *1943 *Tecmo Bowl *Swimmer *Karate Champ *Moon Cresta *Space Invaders (Black & White) *Space Invaders (Color) *Space Invaders Part 2 *Return of the Invaders *Space Invaders DX *Superman *Arkanoid *Arkanoid: Revenge of Doh *Arkanoid Returns *Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon *Stone Ball *Splash! *Chiller *BurgerTime *Super BurgerTime *Street Slam *Bonk's Adventure *Slam Dunk: Super Slams *NBA Jam *NBA Jam: Tournament Edition *Capcom Sports Club Volume 2 *Pole Position *Dig Dug *Rally-X *Bosconian *Tekken Tag Tournament *Tekken 4 *Tekken 5 *The Tower of Druaga *Rolling Thunder *Sky Kid *Dragon Spirit *Assault *Xevious 3D/G *Mappy *Rave Racer *Defender *Gauntlet *Joust *Mortal Kombat 4 *Rampage *Spy Hunter *Tetris Plus *Crazy Climber *Mega Man: The Power Battle *Athena *Majestic Twelve *Bomb Jack *NBA Hangtime *NBA Maximum Hangtime Volume 3 *Dragon Saber *The Return of Ishtar *New Rally-X *Pole Position II *Galaga '88 *Dig-Dug II *Sky Kid Deluxe *Rolling Thunder 2 *Ridge Racer V: Arcade Battle *Hopping Mappy *Assault Plus *Blast Off *Tekken 6 *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *Tekken Tag Tournament 2: UNLIMITED *Defender II *Gauntlet II *Joust 2: Survival of the Fittest *Rampage: World Tour *Spy Hunter II *Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters*Psycho Soldier *Crazy Climber 2 *Tetris Plus 2 *Space Invaders '95: Attack Of The Lunar Loonies *NBA Showtime: NBA on NBC *NBA Showtime: GOLD: NBA on NBC Amazing Games *Super Mario Bros. (NES) *Mega Man (NES) *Super Mario Land (Game Boy) *Oil Panic (Game & Watch) *F-Zero (Super NES) *Super Mario Kart (Super NES) *Super Mario 64 (Nintendo 64) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Genesis) *Sonic CD (Sega CD) *Sonic R (Sega Saturn) *Sonic Adventure (Sega Dreamcast) *Keith Courage In Alpha Zones (TurboGrafx-16) *World Class Baseball (TurboGrafx-16) *Puzzled (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Sengoku (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *NAM-1975 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Metal Slug (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Fatal Fury (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Bust-A-Move (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *World Heroes (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Puzzle De Pon (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Magician Lord (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Shock Troopers (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *League Bowling (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The Last Blade (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Samurai Shodown (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Super Sidekicks (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Art Of Fighting (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Super Dodge Ball (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Top Players Golf (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *King of the Monsters (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Twinkle Star Sprites (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Tecmo World Soccer '96 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '94 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '95 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '96 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '97 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '98 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '99 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters 2000 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters 2001 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters 2002 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters 2003 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Baseball Stars Professional (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Alex Kidd In Miracle World (Sega Master System) *ChopLifter (Sega Master System) *Sonic Chaos (Sega Game Gear) *AstroSmash (Intellivision System) *PitFall (Activision Console) *Adventure (Atari 2600) *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium (SNK Neo-Geo Pocket) Bonus Extras *Vs. Super Mario Bros. *Vs. Ice Climber *Vs. Wrecking Crew *Vs. Pinball *Vs. Clu Clu Land *Pac-Man vs. Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games